the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hubert Spears
|species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.79 meters |mass=89 kilograms |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Brown |cyber= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Police **Police High Council *U.S. Government |masters= |apprentices= }} Hubert Spears (pre-2006-2019) was a male police officer native to Colorado who served during the First and Second NoHead Wars. Famed for bringing peace and order to the antagonistic country of Laos early in his police career, he participated in the Battle of the Second NoHead Base in 2006, where the police toppled the NoHead Empire. Thirteen years later, he led a daring attempt to rescue Mayor Katie Black from the clutches of the commander of the NoHead Robot Army, Rotta Hecks, over New York City. Many of the other police gave up, but Hubert Spears continued in his efforts to intercept Rotta’s tri-wing shuttle, and eventually dueled with the NoHead Recruit aboard the NoHead’s battlestation, [[Wasp|the Wasp]]. Rotta proved too strong for the police officer, however, and killed him. After the duel, Spears’ body was launched into the sky for all the police forces to see. Biography Early life Hubert Spears was born in an unknown city in Colorado at some point before the fall of the NoHead Empire. He eventually became a police apprentice; he rose in ranks until he became an officer. After his elevation, he was dispatched to the country Laos in the southeastern region of Asia, tasked with bringing peace and order to the antagonistic country. He was successful, albeit only for a time: once he left the country matters slowly returned to as they had been before he arrived. His efforts in Laos made him famous among the police; the High Council encouraged him to take an apprentice of his own, though, for reasons he kept to himself, he never took one. First NoHead War He was among the police stationed in the police station in 2006 when a meeting was held to discuss their plan of attack against the NoHeads. Along with Sheriff Bladepoint and several others, he flew to the forests of Rochester. There, he joined the strike team dispatched to disable the shield generator protecting the Second NoHead Base. Alongside female officer Isabel, Spears fought against the robot soldiers sent to patrol the forests, and assisted in liberating the forest monks in the process. However, they were both eventually separated from the rest of the police, and were left behind by the gunships come to lift everyone off the forest. They ultimately managed to survive and returned to the police station. Second NoHead War Battle of the Wasp In 2019, during the NoHead assault of New York City, Hubert piloted a P-80 police skyfighter against the NoHead Navy in an attempt to recover the shuttle that had abducted Mayor Katie Black. Rotta Hecks, commander of the NoHead Robot Army, had kidnapped the Mayor from the capital, and Spears, along with fellow officers Caleb Hawkins and Jason Williams, led the rescue attempt. They had been the closest to hitting the shuttle, but Hecks had managed to evade them by firing on local debris, which provided obstacles for the police and allowed her to further outrun them. Spears, Williams, and Hawkins were able to evade the debris, though, and were firing on the shuttle incessantly, but Rotta’s superior flying ability and the ship’s strong shields meant their weapons had little impact. As they exited the clouds, they began to perform more complex maneuvers and were soon joined by officer Katy Smith; they were slowly overpowering the shuttle’s shield generator. Hecks was eventually forced to fire on innocent vessels in the vicinity in an effort to persuade the police to fall back; they did so, though when it became a straight race for Hecks’ flagship, the Wasp, the police, aided by several government vessels, attacked the shuttle once again. They were close to intercepting the vehicle when hundreds of N-54 fighters surged toward them, safeguarding Hecks’ shuttle as it flew toward the Wasp. While many of the other pilots fell back in an attempt to defend themselves, Hubert Spears and two others continued onwards towards the Mayor. One of the fighters was eventually destroyed by cannon fire, but Spears and the other pilot, a police officer named Laarni Sherman, swerved out of the way and continued their pursuit of Hecks. The Wasp used a tractor beam to draw in Hecks’ shuttle, which was heavily damaged, and with it came the interceptors of both Spears and Sherman. Death As soon as their ships touched down in the hangar bay of the ship, Hubert Spears and the other police officers jumped out of their skyfighters and drew their guns, shooting down F7 and F8 NoHead robots as they ran towards the shuttle, intent on rescuing Black. One of them plunged a sword through the hull of the ship, stirring Hecks into action. The cloaked insurgent engaged the two officers in a duel; the robots had ceased shooting as they were afraid to hit Hecks. They dueled for several moments, though in the end Hecks was too powerful for them: she stabbed downwards into each of their chests, killing them while Sean watched. Spears’ body was launched into space at Sean’s command for all government forces to see. Personality and traits Hubert Spears was a brave and selfless being — he risked his life for the government in both the Battle of the Second NoHead Base and the Battle of the Wasp. Even after the Wasp’s tractor beam pulled him and Laarni Sherman onto the Wasp, Spears did not give up, and bravely fought the wicked mutant. He also demonstrated his bravery during his time in Laos, when he almost singlehandedly brought peace to the country that had been ravaged by Americans. Spears was also extremely loyal to the government, the S.M.S.B., and the Mayor: he gave his life in an attempt to free the head of state, while many more senior-ranking officers retreated so that they could defend themselves. Powers and abilities Hubert Spears was more martial than most police, and preferred to use his guns in battle. He wielded a gun during the Battle of the Second NoHead Base — effectively enough to survive the battle. Spears was also quick to brandish his weapon above New York City in 2019, and skillfully evaded the bullets from Rotta Hecks’ robots. Hecks described the officer as a decent adversary, and more skilled than the ones she had encountered when taking Black, among them Ron Coron, Barry Udd, Borris Moudana, and Seamus Malueg; in the end, however, he was not strong enough to survive the encounter with Hecks and the NoHead Recruit killed him. He was also a skilled pilot — he was chosen along with the likes of Jason Williams, one of the best police pilots of the time, and Caleb Hawkins for the mission to rescue Black. Behind the scenes While it is never confirmed, Hubert Spears probably survived the First Police Purge, regarding that he was of age in 2006, and the purge had happened twelve years prior. Of course, he may have looked like an adult but was younger than he appeared. Appearances *''The Super Babies: The Beginning of the War'' Notes and references Category:Battle of the Wasp fatalities Category:Second War casualties Category:Killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:20th century births Category:American individuals Category:Males Category:Deaths by sword Category:2019 deaths Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Police officers